1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display module package, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display module package which has a light reflector with thermal conductivity and a light absorber with thermal conductivity.
2. Related Art
Generally, in a liquid crystal display module (LCM), a light emitting diode (LED) is used as a light source to provide light which is guided by a backlight module to a liquid crystal panel. In order to have a better outcome for a LCM, a LED needs more power, which is generally accompanied by creating more heat. As a result, the display quality of the LCM decreases and some unwanted effects, such as low contrast ratio and the material deteriorating, also occur.
A conventional LCM usually generates a lot of heat due to the requirement of high brightness of backlight module. While the heat is unable to be efficiently removed, the LCM often overheats. For example, in U.S. published application Ser. No. 2004/0076768, an LCM is disclosed in which a double coated tape (DCT) is utilized to bind the liquid crystal panel with the backlight module. In addition, one side of the DCT is low reflective and the other side of the DCT is high reflective. The high reflective side is consisted of a white polyethylene terephthalate (PET) to bind the backlight module, and the low reflective side is consisted of a black material formed on the white PET to bind the liquid crystal panel. The black low reflective side can absorb light, so as to avoid the interference due to the reflective ambient light reflected by the tape. Moreover, since the high reflective side of the tape is composed of a white PET material and faces toward the backlight module, the light emitted from the backlight module could be effectively reflected by the tape. Therefore, the light efficiency could be improved. However, the PET material has no thermal conductivity to dissipate the heat. Besides, a conventional thermal conductive DCT is made by distributing the thermal conductive ceramic particles in acrylic foam, which can not provide a light reflective side and a light absorption side to meet the need when the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module are bound.
According to the description above, in an LCM, the element for sticking the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module together requires both of the light reflective and the light absorption properties, and it also requires to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the backlight module. Therefore, how to provide a package structure which improves the thermal conductivity of the LCM and the light efficiency of the backlight module is an important issue.